dept7_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Fitz
"QUOTE" Charlie Fitz is an anxious, observant Sin-Eater with an eye for detail and a nearly endless supply of patience for his craft. Charlie's position on the team is officially labeled as "Support"; he helps where he is needed, but excels in the planning stages of an operation. Personality If one only had a single word to describe Charlie, that word would be "Worried" or maybe "Anxious". A nervous person by default, Charlie tends to be meticulous, neurotic and can be almost insufferable during the planning stage of any operation. This attention to detail, however, makes him very observant, allowing him to often spot flaws, inconsistencies or other faults in something more astutely than the other members of the team could. Charlie believes that taking the time to get the job done right the first time is paramount and he often annoys the less patient among his peers when he takes "forever" to do some task. But, in his own words, he was an "reckless asshole" before his death. Dying has made him considerably more paranoid than he was before. Charlie is a kind person and he tends to value the feelings of others. He is not the best at socializing or empathizing with people, but he his big heart often makes him try his best to comfort those he sees in pain. He is friendly with a good--if dry--sense of humor. Charlie can be very sarcastic at times, though his dry delivery often makes this hard to detect. While Charlie genuinely likes people and tries his best to do right by them, he can be easily tired out if forced into social situations for too long. Compounded wth the fact that he can sometimes unknowingly be inconsiderate and it's fair to mistake him for being cynical or grumpy. Despite his anxiety and general trust in others, Charlie is a very good actor and a convincing liar. Having worked as a con artist in Las Vegas and avoided authorities for more than a year, Charlie knows how to get by on very little and he knows how to take what he needs should it come down to that. While he dislikes it, he's quite good at it and he tends to only target those he feels deserve to get ripped off. He is surprisingly courageous despite his nervousness, willing to put himself in danger as a means to protect those around him. However, he tends to bite off more than he can chew in such situations, considering his lack of physical prowess. In all, despite being awkward and nervous, Charlie is also creative, observant and surprisingly brave in the face of danger. History Early Life and Childhood Charles Moses Fitz, jr, was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan to Charles and Marta Fitz, the owners of a sporting goods store on the city's East Side. Charlie was a spunky and curious baby, often poking his head around in places where it shouldn't be. A bit grumpy, he had a hard time making friends. Little Charlie's favorite pastime was watching television and coloring. Growing up, he has few friends outside of his family (specifically his cousin Louis). He spent a lot of time alone, usually reading or writing, or riding his bike around Wealthy Street (which became more and more of a hipster community as he got older). He enjoyed spending time at the local bookstore or coffee shop, and he also enjoyed spending time at the park or the playground. In middle school, Charlie was targeted by a small group of bullies, led by an older boy named Lloyd, who began teasing and hurting him. Deciding that telling an adult would only make things worse, Charlie decided to fight back, creating small water-balloon bombs to use in self-defense...however, he added hot sauce to the water in an effort to make them more effective. What ensued was chaos: the bullies received damage to their inner-ears, to their eyes and noses and some received complications to their skin due to the concentration of hot sauce. Charlie was removed from school in the ensuing shitstorm and was home-schooled for the next several years. During his years homeschooling, he went on a vacation with his family to Ireland. High School and Some College For his 10th grade year, he was put back into public school, and he began attending Forest Hills High School. He fit in a little better at the more affluent school and while he was not popular and still made very few friends, he at least was able to go to school in peace. His junior year, he began a relationship with his friend Cheryl Stein. While he was very smart, Charlie began to grow apathetic about school. He also started smoking this year. The only scholastic endeavor he was passionate about anymore were his creative writing classes and his drama class, where he served as both an actor and assistant director. After graduating, he was accepted to Grand Valley State University. He moved into a small house with his cousin Louis and another friend in order to live closer to school, and he got a job as a pizza delivery driver to pay his rent, for food, et cetera. He hated this job but it was all he could find. This year, Cheryl broke up with him, which only made him more miserable and he dropped out of school after one semester. Things Start Looking Up Drifitng through life, he eventually decided to pursue his dream of making movies. He looked into several local film programs and settled on a small, local film school. He was accepted and though he found the program to be challenging, he disliked the other students. He was unpopular and only had one or two friends, though at least for the first time, he really tried in terms of grades. As graduation neared, he got an internship for a studio in New Orleans and was lined up to direct his Thesus Film. Things were looking up, but not for long. Death and the New Beginnning On the night of May 18, 2011, Charlie reluctantly picked up a shift for a co-worker. He delivered a pizza out to a junkyard in the middle of nowhere late at night. He was mugged, then and robbed of his money, shot and left for dead. Though he tried to call for help, Charlie quickyl blacked out and died of blood loss. Yep, he died for $42.67. But that was not the end of his story. In the Twilight realm between worlds, Charlie was approached by an entity calling itself Smiling Jack, who made him an offer: he will bring Charlie back in exchange for Charlie helping him by serving as his anchor in the Material world. Desperate not to die, Charlie agreed and woke up to find himself in a casket, nine days after his death. With Smiling Jack's help, Charlie escaped his literal grave and was shocked and horrified to discover everybody he ever loved believed him dead. His credit cards and ID wouldn't work because was legally dead. With no way to get a normal job or a place to live (and after a nasty encounter with his cousin, who believed Charlie to be a fraud), Charlie packed his bags and headed west. For the summer, Charlie settled down in western Iowa, where he worked for an amusement park as a Carnie. The job required to no proof of ID, had no background check and paid in cash. He hated the work, he hated his life and regretted coming back. Viva Las Vegas When the park season was over in August, Charlie bought a bus ticket to Las Vegas for the winter. There, he got a small (really shitty) apartment and began trying to win some money at the casinos while looking for work. There, he made a discovery: he could use his abilities as a Sin-Eater to cheat and scam money out of rich assholes. He also started a makeshift mediumship business, where he would "talk to loved ones" for a price. Now, when he actually *could* talk to them he did (seeing as he can see ghosts) but most times the spirit had moved on and Charlie just told the people what they wanted to hear. Sure he felt dishonest, but he was bringing a small amount of comfort to the gullible and frankly, he was desperate for the money. He lived like this for about a year, until one night, while Charlie was putting on a little magic show in an effort to make some money, he scammed the wrong person: the owner of a local casino. Charlie was soon after targeted by his goons. Charlie's abilites proved useful in evading capture, though he made a "big show" of it, which drew the attention of the Hoffman Institute. A week later, Charlie was cornered by a pair of agents and brought in for questioning. After four days locked in a cell with nobody but Smiling Jack for company, Charlie was visited a man named Agent Phil Kingston, who heard of his exploits and offered him a job... Notable Accomplishments --Ventured into Neverland to rescue operation. (Lost Boys; S01E03) Notable Victories --Peter Pan (Lost Boys; S01E03) Relationships with Others Andrea Of all of his new teammates, Charlie considers Andrea to be his only actual friend so far. He enjoys spending time with the sweet promethean. He finds her very interesting and every time they talk, she manages to surprise him. He respects her courage and huge, bleeding heart and he also immensely respects her intellect and curiosity. He does recognize her naivety, but has just resolved to watch her back and help her if she needs it. 'Smiling Jack' The Geist that brought him back and gave him his powers, Smiling Jack is often rude, crude and more than a little cruel. Charlie and Smiling Jack are two beings inhabiting the same body, so to speak and they share a symbiotic relationship. The Geist seems to detest most of humanity and often argues with Charlie or otherwise urges him to indulge in his vices. Despite their constant disagreements and general dislike for one another, both agree that they need each other and put up with themselves as a matter of coruse. 'Percy' Charlie is not a fan of Percy, no-siree-Bob. He finds Percy obnoxious, crude and loud, and he really dislikes the influence he seems to be having on Andrea (Charlie is a little defensive of her). Though Percy has done nothing to Charlie, the Sin-Eater sees the young mage almost like Smiling Jack in human form he really doesn't want to have to put up with two of them. He also thinks Percy is a horrible, very messy roommate. 'Billy' Charlie likes Billy alright, but the two do not have much interaction. Charlie thinks that being a Skinchanger is cool, but they do not seem to have a lot in common. 'Evan' Charlie doesn't really know Evan very well, given the woodland elemental's quiet, reserved nature. While Charlie doesn't dislike him, he also doesn't really dislike him, either. 'Glenn' Next to Andrea, Charlie would almost consider Glenn a friend. The two have similarly neurotic demeanors and both are very neat and orderly. They both also have a lot of common ground as far as interests and hobbies go, and oddly enough the two seem to get along fantasticly. 'Phil' Agent Phil Hartwell, Charlie's boss, seems like a nice enough person. He got Charlie out of a lot of trouble in Las Vegas and he seems willing to help Charlie start a new life once his tenure on The Team is through. He trusts Phil to a point, and while he believes Phil is a good man, he also believes Phil's loyalty is to the Institute first and foremost, and he is a little anxious about his future, wondering if his tenure will ever be up. Powers and Abilities Charlie possesses a bit of mundane training to compliment his supernatural abilities. Supernatural Abilities 'Sin-Eater' When Charlie died, a creature known as a Geist called upon his spirit and brought him back in an instant known as The Bargain: Charlie is restored to life but must share his human "vessel" with Smiling Jack, in order to assist Smiling Jack in moving on (or some other business). This bestows Charlie with a number of supernatural gifts and talents. Among the Bound, Charlie is what is called "The Torn", which means he was killed through violence, and further he is known as an "Advocate", which means he takes it upon himself to help the spirits of the dead with unfinished business, when he can. '--Deathsight:' Charlie is able to see the spirits of the dead. He sees them all the time and cannot shut this ability off. He is also the only one who can see and hear Smiling Jack. '--Keys: '"Keys" are a slang term used by Sin-Eaters to describe haunting aspects of their mastery of death. These aspects determine the ways in which a Sin-Eater can use their Manifestations. The Passion key allows Charlie to sense and shape the emotional responses of other people and to instill emotional resonances within places or things. Use of this ability does alter Charlie's own emotions, though to a lesser degree; he finds himself moved or shaken by the haunting currents of wrath or sorrow when they unlock another's passion. The Phantasmal key aids Charlie in shaping Illusions. But these illusions are far from simple glamers--with enough practive, Charlie can make illusions so terrifying that they can drive men mad or cause physical injury. Charlie himself is given to odd hallucinations now and then. He's become able to ignore these figments over time. '--Manifestations:' These are the actual ghostly powers that Charlie possesses, thanks to his connection with Smiling Jack. The applications and aspects of his Manifestations that he can control are determined by his Keys. The Marionette allows Charlie to control the emotions, and to an extant the thoughts and actions, of others like a puppeteer. He can also use this ability to hi-jack his Geist and gain limited control over him, though Smiling Jack hates this application. The Rage allows Charlie to strike out at others through the use of sheer, unadulterated rage. He is able to terrorize others so much that they die of fright, or create illusions capable of harming an enemy. Mundane Training '--Driving:' As a former pizza delivery driver, Charlie is a surprisingly adept driver, able to retain control of a vehicle at high speeds or in adverse road or weather conditions. '--Filmmaking:' Charlie has extensive experience and training in the art of filmmaking. This has given him an eye for detail. '--Intelligent:' Charlie is very intelligent and is very much able to retain a lot of information. Paraphernelia '--Dead Man's Wallet:' Charlie carries the wallet of George Steinbrenner, a middle-aged man who was shot to death shortly after winning $100 off a found lotto ticket. The energies left over by the murder allow the wallet to function as a small charm, which he can use both as a focus for his Manifestations or as a means to protect himself from other ghostly powers. Weaknesses '--Ban:' All spirits have a ban, which is something that can harm or temporarily ban a ghost, or otherwise inconvenience them. Smiling Jack is no exception. Charlie knows Smiling Jack's ban but is beholden to keep it a secret, lest it be used against them. Best case scenario, the ban inhibits Charlie's Manifestations and worst case scenario, it can knock Charlie the hell out. '--Meticulous: '''Charlie is very detail-oriented to the point of taking forever to get anything done. He plans ahead, but he might plan a little ''too much. '--Neurotic:' Charlie is very anxious and a little paranoid, a lot of which came from his experience with dying and his constant exposure to the spirits of the dead. '--Salt:' Ghosts cannot cross lines of salt and Geists are the same way. Unbroken lInes of salt can be used to keep Charlie at bay temporarily, and salt-rock rounds, when fired from a firearm, can lethally harm Charlie. Notes --Charlie's Faceclaim is Jesse Eisenberg. Trivia --His favorite movie is Pulp Fiction. He also loves Resevoir Dogs and various comic book movies. --Is obviously a fan of comic books and video games. --He likes TV shows that have long, confusing and/or detailed narratives. Favorite television shows are Lost, Fringe, Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead. Yes, he sees the irony in that last one. --While several of his favorite films are Quentin Tarentino films, his favorite filmmaker is actually Joss Whedon. --Is afraid of heights and kites. --Favorite color is red. --Enjoys indie and geek-rock music. --Absolutely HATES Tim Burton films. Category:The Team Category:Founding Member Category:Geist Category:Sin-Eater Category:The Torn Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Who Have Died Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Hoffman Institute